Jealousy of Kimiko
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: it's a Raikim. Rai gets a friend and kim's jealous. Rose ria's friend is not really in love. What happens to Kim? Rates t for lanuage


This is my first story so don't flame me. I'm Saphire (Sapphire (SafFire)) and this is my story. Or Kimkio's anyway.

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the characters but I do own rose.

Kimkio's Pov

"How can he do that?" Rai had just gotten himself a . I still don't believe it even when they've been together for a week.

Flash back

"I want you guys to meet my friends Rose. Rose this is Clay.." Rai's hand was on Rose's waist.

"Howdy." Clay cued in.

"Omi…"

"Hello." Omi smiled.

"And Kimiko."

"Hi."

"Omg! Do you mean Kimiko Toho?" Screamed Rose. Oh, my god. I thought. Rose was a Blond with black cold eyes and a huge butt. Here mini skirt barely coved it and her thong (yes rose was wearing a thong) and her Top was big. Her were huge. 'I wonder if she stuffs them?'

"Yes Kim is Kimiko Toho dear." Rai was really being flirty. I felt jealousy leaking over me. Don't get me wrong I liked Rai but I knew he didn't like me.

" Omg! We are going to be best friends!" Rose just started squealing and grabbed my hand and pulled be toward the pond. Once we were out of earshot of Rai she said…

" Okay you will let me borrow cloths since we will be best friends and you can't have Rai. You can Borrow mine but you can't borrow anything hot and y. I made Ria love my fake . Do you stuff yours?" She stuffed her bras!!

"No I don't mine are real. And sure we'll be best friends" 'Not!'

_End flash back_

Rose was a . She wanted Rai because he was y. I wanted him because he was him, , y, funny, kind, y, and sweet. . I loved him, she didn't. She had "Borrowed" anything y and didn't let me borrow anything. I had to be friends with her or she'll tell Rai and he'll get mad at me. I don't want my crush or best friend mad at me. I wanted to be his . I walked to my room and changed into my hot pink bra and matching thong. I threw on over tops a light pink night gown (yes the curtain was closed).I turned off my light and went to sleep.

Rai's Pov

I failed to make Kim jealous. Yes I love Kim, and I really rose. The only reason I dated Rose was to make her jealous. I had tried dumping her 4 times but every time she said she'd tell Kim who was her best friend and would hurt me. IT was midnight. I woke up hearing a Beep… beep….beep… beep. It picked up my cell. It was rose. She texted me.

Hey Rai

U can get mad but I say…

U!!

I m dumping U!!

Your hot and y yea but

I found some1 who will give me .

If we break up I'll call you

Love

You're ex friend

The y, hot, pretty

Rose.

Yes! She broke up with me meaning I can get with Kim. I love you Kim!

The next day I found Kim looking into the fountain. Her hair was down. She was wearing a hot pink sports bra with a black mini skirt with designer high heels. I sneaked up behind Kim and grabbed her round the waist.

Kim's Pov

I twisted as I felt hands on my waist. I turned and found myself starting into A pair of green emerald eyes, gorgeous eyes. I could feel myself melting into Rai's touch. His hand slid down me back and onto my rear.

" Kim I want to say I love you."

" R-Rai. I love you too." I leaned in and kissed Rai. He pulled closer as he slid his hand up my skirt. My hands traveled up Rai's chest and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling us closer. My chest pushed up against his. My feet were dangling a few inches off the ground as w kissed. We finally broke our kiss only to start again. We had no idea that master Fung, dojo, and Clay were near by… watching. We did break our kiss and run when Omi came around the corner and started screaming.

Saphire here. So what did you think? Okay what do you think I should write next? A Raikim, Claykim, chasekim, omikim, jackkim or something else like maybe and adventure and not a romance. Oh… yeah… I forgot to mention… my strength is writing romances. See ya. Saphire… a.k.a the Devil's Angel (yes I'm evil) not really.

**A/N: Hey, It's 10/13 and the notes before this were made long time ago but I don't care, but I am here to tell you about a site that is attempting to Xiaolinshowdown back on the air so season four can be seen. Here's the site:**

**www. free webs /4th-season-of-xiaolin-showdown/index.htm**

**please take out the spaces after and before webs and after the dot in www. IT was the only way it would work. Or go to my profile to get the link. There is, or will be, a link there. Thanks for helping!**


End file.
